


After School

by khattikeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Fluff, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: Iidabashi stared at Iruma.If I could spend every day after school with you like this, my life would be perfect.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 13, 2020. I won't be backlogging it on ao3's database; I'm just saying for posterity. There's minor additions and changes to what I originally wrote to improve clarity.
> 
> Mixing in my human!Kiibo headcanons here... His full name is Iidabashi Kiichiro ("Kiibo" being an affectionate family nickname). He's Japanese-American and was mostly raised in the US, but has traveled decently often between both countries and currently lives in and goes to school in Japan. 
> 
> Overall, I think these two are pretty cute together! (' w ')/

Iidabashi stared at Iruma, dazed, as she happily ate her ice cream and chatted loudly about how her day had gone.

They'd decided to go on a whim-- it was nearly summer break, the cicadas were booming, and it was definitely hot enough for ice cream-- but he really hadn't thought it through.

He just felt so _soft_ whenever he looked at her.

By that point, Iruma must've noticed he was only halfway paying attention to her words, because she looked... wait, she didn't look annoyed. She looked weirdly smug.

"You think my ice-cream eating face is sexy, Iidabashi?" Iruma waggled her eyebrows, and the rose-tinted fantasy shattered. She exaggerated her eating noises, making gratuitous slurping noises, and Iidabashi put his head in his hands.

_This horniness can't possibly be coming from the same girl who called me 'Kii-chan' when we were children._

"You're disturbing the other customers," Iidabashi sighed at last, taking her by the wrist and dragging her out, walking on the footpath back towards her house that ran by the river. "And I'm pretty sure Ouma-kun was hiding behind that fake plant and taking a video."

"Good for that little pipsqueak!" Iruma cackled, by now done with her cone and licking the sticky sweet residue off of her fingers. "He needs all the tips he can get if he wants to seduce Shyhara instead of staring at him in class all fuckin' day."

"People move at different paces, Miu," Iidabashi commented, taking out a tissue from his backpack and handing it to her. "They only met two or three months ago." _Compared to several years ago for us._

"Hmm... Let's go to the arcade!" Iruma changed the subject, bouncing on her heels. They had reached the sidewalk near the riverbank, a halfway point between the ice cream place, the arcade, and their houses; clearly, she had made her pick of the place she wanted to go. "I wanna destroy you at DDR."

"It would be irresponsible to put off our homework," Iidabashi replied flatly. It felt really hot to him all of a sudden. He really wasn't used to Japanese humidity at all...

"A girl genius like me can do that shit in ten seconds flat!" Iruma sneered back, hands on her hips. She paused, blinking. "You're overheating, aren't you."

Iidabashi was, in fact, overheating, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. The evening light is nowhere near hot enough to make me..." He groaned a bit, freezing in place so that he wouldn't feel dizzy.

"Hmm.." Iruma grinned all of a sudden. Iruma only grinned when she was planning something terrible. Iidabashi took a shaky step back, putting an arm in front of his face. "Whatever you're planning, Miu, I'd better not be _inv-AAHLVED--"_

She yanked his arm, full force, dragging him into the river and dunking him in the water, cackling all the while.

After he resurfaced, sopping wet and gasping for breath, Iidabashi let out a strangled yell. "Iruma Miu--" The lecture died in his mouth at the sight of her.

"There! Now you're nice 'n cool!" Iruma laughed, her own uniform soaking wet, dripping water droplets down the skin of her arms and collarbone. She tossed her hair to the side, wringing it out and letting it hang limply over her shoulders. "Feelin' better?"

Iidabashi's mouth fell slightly open, then closed. _No, actually... I think my face feels hotter now than it was before..._

Iruma waded through the water. "Iidabashi? Hellooooo--"

_I really love her._

Iidabashi splashed her with a big wave of water, causing Iruma to choke and sputter. "How do you think your mother's going to react to us coming back to your house like this?!"

Iruma whined, flustered as she stammered. "B-B-But you said you were overheating! An' my old hag can suck it if she's really pissed--"

"No excuses, we have to get out or else we'll catch colds by the time it's dark," Iidabashi took her hand and had them both slowly wade out, his legs feeling like lead thanks to how heavily his pants had gotten soaked.

"Wet down to my underwear in the worst way possible," Iruma scowled, clutching the ends of her skirt.

"You were the one who pulled us in," Iidabashi reminded her as they both haphazardly tried to dry themselves off. "But..." He paused.

"But?" Iruma blinked.

Iidabashi stared at Iruma. _If I could spend every day after school with you like this, my life would be perfect._

"H-Hey, what?" Iruma shifted awkwardly.

"Nothing, just..." Iidabashi tore his gaze away, red dusting his cheeks.

"Just _what?_ Spit it out!"

Upon looking again, Iidabashi saw just how equally red-faced Iruma was. Her bottom lip trembled, flustered and ready to hurl out a barrage of defensive statements if he even breathed funny. Almost instantly, Iidabashi felt childishly vindicated. 

"Nothing much," Iidabashi smiled, holding onto the feeling of their after school escapade. "It was fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated~
> 
> For more danganronpa content, check out my tumblr and twitter (both also @khattikeri)


End file.
